071514tethysenzo
04:12 -- gallionicAcrobat GA began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 04:12 -- 04:13 GA: | Hello. | 04:13 GA: | You would be the, 'Sasshole', correct? | 04:13 AT: ∴ Oh. Unsolicited blue text. ∴ 04:14 GA: | I apologize if my friend offended you too much. | 04:14 AT: ∴ No no, I wasn't offended. Thrown off by what I thought was friendly conjecture; ∴ 04:15 AT: ∴ I suppose it's my fault for randomly asking someone what they knew about famous Burlesque dacners. ∴ 04:15 AT: ∴ *dancers ∴ 04:15 GA: | Yes, she can be a bit... well, trollish. | 04:15 GA: | But she's a good person. | 04:15 GA: | Randomly asked... about Burlesque dancers? | 04:15 AT: ∴ She has potential for enlightenment, but she is quite guarded. ∴ 04:15 GA: | Enlightenment? | 04:15 GA: | Please, elaborate. | 04:16 AT: ∴ Well, I consider the search of knowledge and truth to be the path of enlightenment, personally. ∴ 04:16 GA: | Okay. | 04:16 AT: ∴ But, to the first point, yes, my friend mentioned she was a dancer; I don't know any dancers; ∴ 04:17 AT: ∴ So I figured she may know more about the dance world than I do ∴ 04:17 GA: | What does... burlesque dancing have to do with knowledge and truth? | 04:17 GA: | And where did you hear that she knows about dancing? I don't know many truck drivers who do. | 04:18 AT: ∴ admittedly it doesn't, but my conversations tend to have more than one topic at a time. ∴ 04:18 GA: | Maybe she dances in her free time. That'd be hard with those big heavy angel wings, though. | 04:19 AT: ∴ yes she did mention she was an angelic mover of freight. apparently a notion that is not as aubsurd as I had thought until recently ∴ 04:19 GA: | A bit absurd, yes. Takes a bit of getting used to. | 04:20 AT: ∴ I suppose. It must be interesting, being friends with a mythical creature. ∴ 04:20 GA: | Interesting is definitely a word for it. | 04:21 GA: | You didn't answer my previous question of who misinformed you, though. | 04:21 AT: ∴ Oh, a potential collaborator on a music project I'm working on, Eddy. ∴ 04:22 GA: | ...That guy? | 04:22 GA: | Hm. Odd, I just recently met him. | 04:22 AT: ∴ I mentioned dance, he said he met a dancer. ∴ 04:23 GA: | She was probably just pulling his leg. I've never seen her so much as skip. | 04:23 AT: ∴ Hmmm. Well I don't blame him for getting misinformation about her being a ballerina, he did seem to be quite nervous of her flirtacious demenor. ∴ 04:24 GA: | Ah, yes. She's not the purest angel. That's why she's not up in the clouds or whatever any more. | 04:25 AT: ∴ Well, it's no wonder a fake god wouldn't want her in his magic kingdom; ∴ 04:26 AT: ∴ she would cause too many of his fake servants to want to create nephilim with dumb humans. ∴ 04:26 GA: | Uh, okay? | 04:26 GA: | I'm gonna be honest, I don't pay too much attention to this angel stuff. | 04:26 AT: ∴ yes, I sort of lost where I was going with that one. ∴ 04:27 AT: ∴ I try not to pay attention to things that are not based in truth ∴ 04:28 GA: | No, it's very true. | 04:28 GA: | Actually I'm not sure about the heaven thing. But she is most definitely an angel. | 04:28 GA: | That was mostly just a joke about fallen angels. | 04:29 AT: ∴ Indeed? Well, I cannot convince you that you do not need to insult my intelligence; ∴ 04:29 AT: ∴ Suffice to say she is delusional and has convinced you to play into said delusion. ∴ 04:29 GA: | No, I'm fairly rooted in reality. | 04:30 GA: | Trust me, I have to be, in my position. | 04:30 AT: ∴ Yet you believe in Angels? ∴ 04:30 GA: | No, I don't believe in angels. I know there is one. And that angel drives a truck. | 04:32 AT: ∴ Well, I admire your adherence to her aubitrary race and profession; ∴ 04:32 AT: ∴ I feel I have dwelt on the subject of this individual much too long. ∴ 04:32 GA: | Yeah, okay. | 04:32 GA: | So what do you... do? | 04:33 GA: | Looking for burlesque dancers? Kind of weird. | 04:33 GA: | But I won't judge. Out loud. | 04:33 AT: ∴ Mostly? I think, I write music and philosophical papers; ∴ 04:33 AT: ∴ Burlesque is a passing interest; ∴ 04:33 AT: ∴ a distraction truly. ∴ 04:34 GA: | Say no more. | 04:34 GA: | I've got it. | 04:34 GA: | So, philosophical stuff? | 04:34 GA: | Sounds boring. | 04:34 GA: | No intent to offend, of course. | 04:35 AT: ∴ None taken, I can understand how not everyone has the passion for the pursuit of truth. ∴ 04:35 GA: | What is the truth? | 04:36 AT: ∴ If I knew that, I would have nothing to strive for; my goal is to understand what sense can be made from the seeming chaos of the universe. ∴ 04:37 GA: | Thrilling. | 04:37 GA: | So you don't really ever find the answer? | 04:38 AT: ∴ Truly, there are many answers, from all sorts of great minds, human and troll. ∴ 04:38 GA: | Well, if there are many, then why don't you even have at least one? | 04:38 AT: ∴ Well they aren't simple answers, truely, they're persepctives on how reality works; ∴ 04:38 GA: | Is this an ongoing effort? Will you ever find the answer? Do you need a team of highly trains philosofighters with tons of funding to help you? | 04:40 AT: ∴ Admittedly, anyone who joins in the persuit of illumination is part of the Philosophy super squad. ∴ 04:40 GA: | Do you have a secret base? | 04:40 AT: ∴ I don't know if there are gatherings, I certainly haven't been invited. ∴ 04:41 GA: | So fascinating. Have you ever been compared to the likes of Socrates, or Aristotle, two of your human philosophers? | 04:42 AT: ∴ Me personally? Socrates is a big influence on my persuit of truth; ∴ 04:42 GA: | Because really, I can tell, your mind is up there with them. | 04:43 AT: ∴ Well, that was certainly a kind thing to say, if I feel a bit unfounded. ∴ 04:43 AT: ∴ But I do appreciate the sentiment. ∴ 04:43 GA: | Well, I'm just sooo impressed by how much philosophy you seem to know. | 04:43 GA: | It's simply riveting. | 04:44 AT: ∴ Indeed. ∴ 04:44 GA: | Just. Sooooooo intriguing. | 04:44 GA: | I'd love to hear aaaall about it. | 04:44 AT: ∴ You do appear intrigued. ∴ 04:44 GA: | That I am. | 04:45 AT: ∴ Do you study logic? ∴ 04:45 GA: | No, but I am enthralled by your words and may take it up as a hobby. | 04:46 GA: | Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery gripping stuff you have here. | 04:46 AT: ∴ I feel you are being insincere. ∴ 04:46 GA: | Me? Insincere? Well, that'd really depend on your perspective. | 04:47 AT: ∴ Agreed: From my vantage point, I am feeling mocked. ∴ 04:47 GA: | You? Mocked? Nooo, of course not! | 04:47 GA: | I'd never mock someone of such intelligence! | 04:48 AT: ∴ It's interesting, a different kind of sting; ∴ 04:48 AT: ∴ being told your stupid and being made to feel stupid. ∴ 04:48 GA: | Why, I'm a woman of class, and I would never attempt to hurt someone! | 04:49 GA: | Especially not emotionally. | 04:49 AT: ∴ Another interesting point: being lied to, which is the antithisis of truth should upset me; ∴ 04:50 AT: ∴ however it's just another magic trick being performed before my eyes, ∴ 04:50 GA: | Heh, I can't do it any more. You're a loser, Sasshole. Get a life away from your fancy words. | 04:50 GA: | I'm kind of feeling bad, really. | 04:50 AT: ∴ The prestige: a giant middle finger to my feelings. ∴ 04:50 AT: ∴ Ta-da. ∴ 04:51 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 04:51 -- 04:51 GA: | Hehe. | 04:51 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 04:51 --